


Superstar

by itswheremydemonshide10



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Emmerdale, Roblivion - Fandom, robron
Genre: (in a supervised environment), Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswheremydemonshide10/pseuds/itswheremydemonshide10
Summary: For my tumblr anon, who prompted Roblivion dealing with Liv's exams.





	Superstar

Robert hears the wailing groan from upstairs, where he is attempting to wrestle one obnoxiously stubborn golden retriever off of the bed, where she’s currently curled up, leaving his pillow covered in golden fur.

Poppy’s ears prick up at the sound, and she bounds off the bed at last, skittering slightly on the staircase as she goes to investigate. He follows the dog down the stairs, and finds Liv at the kitchen table. She has her head buried under her arms, slumped over a table full of notebooks, loose papers, and numerous highlighters.

“You ok?” Robert ventures tentatively.

“Urgggggh.” Liv moans in response, but at least she doesn’t swear at him, he supposes.

“Tea?”

“Only if you drown me in it.” Liv says, still not raising her head from the table.

“I’m home.” Aaron’s voice echoes from the front door, the sound of his heavy work boots clunking on the wooden floor. “Wassup with you?” He asks Liv as he approaches the fridge in search of a cold beer.

Robert’s eyes widen in alarm, and he shakes his head in warning at Aaron from behind Liv, who raises her head from the table just enough to glare at her brother.

“Exam stress.” Robert explains as he places her tea on the table next to her elbow.

“Ah! Anything we can help with?” Aaron asks, more gently this time.

“Burn the school down?” Liv deadpans.

“Mmm. I think Aaron meant like testing you on what you’ve learnt?” Robert chimes in, pulling up one of the kitchen chairs next to Liv.

“Yeah, why don’t you let Robert test you on it, then you’ll know which bits to focus on.” Aaron suggests.

“Oi! What are you doing to help then?” Robert asks Aaron.

“I’m ordering us pizza.” Aaron says, unlocking his phone. “Stick with it for another hour Liv, then you can have a break. I’ll even let you choose the toppings.”

“Fine” Liv sighs, tossing her science textbook in Robert’s direction. “But I want pepperoni”

\--

When Aaron wakes at 2am, he immediately sense that something is off. The hall light is shining around the edges of the bedroom door, which he was sure he had turned off when he came to bed. He carefully wriggles out from underneath his sleeping husband’s arm, and moves to stick his head out of the door. The light is blinding after the dark of the bedroom, but even squinting he can see that Liv’s bedroom door is wide open, and Poppy isn’t in her bed at the top of the stairs.

Aaron creeps down the stairs, and at first nothing seems unusual except for the lamp on the shelf being switched on. But then he hears a snuffle, and as he walks over to the sofa, he sees Liv fast asleep on her back. Her hair is a mess, and she has a textbook lying open on her chest. Poppy is curled up next to her with her head on Liv’s leg, which she lifts and tilts to the side, her tail thumping softly against the sofa cushions as she hears Aaron approach.

“Shhh.” Aaron mumbles sleepily to Poppy, rubbing his knuckles on her head to calm her before she gets excited and wakes the whole village.

“Liv… Liv wake up.” Aaron says, gently shaking the girl’s shoulder. Poppy seems to understand what he’s trying to do, because she shuffles closer and starts licking at Liv’s ear until she squirms awake.

“Ewww.” Liv mutters as she wakes, rubbing at her damp ear.

“Hey, I thought you went to bed hours ago?”

“Yeah I did.” Liv says, rubbing her eyes tiredly. “But then I remembered that I forgot to read the last section, so I… I…” Liv’s explanation is cut off by a wide yawn, so Aaron confiscates her textbook, placing it on the table, and offering his sister a hand to help her to her feet.

“What you need is to get some sleep. It won’t matter how much you’ve revised if you fall asleep in the middle of the exam.”

“Spose.” Liv concedes as she trudges up the stairs, Poppy at her heels.

Before Liv can return to her room, Aaron pulls her into a hug.

“Don’t worry about tomorrow, ok? Just do your best, that’s all anyone can ask. We’ll be proud of you whatever happens.”

“Thanks.” Liv mumbles softly into Aaron’s worn, white t-shirt. “Night.”

“Night.”

\--

Robert is carrying two pints over to their table in the pub after work a few weeks later, when Liv bounds in the door, her cheeks bright pink and waving a sheet of paper in the air.

“I got my results!” Liv announces.

“…and?” Aaron prompts.

“Come on, don’t leave us in suspense!” Robert says, sitting back down opposite Aaron.

“I passed them all except Geography!” she practically squeaks out. “And who needs Geography anyway, that’s why satnavs were invented.”

“Wow! Congratulations.” Robert says, as Aaron flies out of his seat to hug her.

“Well done superstar! Told ya you could do it.” Aaron tells his sister, releasing her so she can round the table.

Liv must be in a good mood, because she even hugs Robert, before joining them at the table.

“That really is brilliant Liv! You’ve really buckled down with your school work, and it’s obviously paid off. You should be proud of yourself.” Robert tells her, causing her face to glow. Aaron ducks behind the bar to pull half a pint of cider, that he sneakily passes to Liv under the table with a wink.

“Just this once.” He tells her. “We’re celebrating.”


End file.
